


She blows out of nowhere, the Roman candle of the wild

by Queenofcolors



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Break Up, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Greece, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Porn With Plot, Rich Bucky, Tourist Sam, non binary sam wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: The person he saw was dressed in a black floral crop and tight shorts that barely covered their ass; glitter was sprinkled across their cheek, highlighting their pretty brown eyes. Bucky made eye contact with them, blushing softly for staring too long.“Can I help you with something handsome?” the person with glittery cheeks spoke with a southern American accent. Bucky’s heart fluttered, hearing the sweet sound of the mystery person’s voice.“I think you can, doll. Hi, I’m Bucky,” Bucky gave a charming smile making the person let out an infectious laugh.“I’m Sam,” Sam stuck out her hand for Bucky to shake. Bucky took a bold step and kissed her hand.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Riley/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	She blows out of nowhere, the Roman candle of the wild

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is nonbinary the pronouns are She/Her. He/Him. They/Them

The strobe lights were blinding as the music drummed in his ears, and the liquor warmed the pit of his stomach. He watched the clutter of people dance with lustful ambition on the dance floor. He took another sip of whiskey as he saw something out the corner of his eye.

The person he saw was dressed in a black floral crop and tight shorts that barely covered their ass; glitter was sprinkled across their cheek, highlighting their pretty brown eyes. Bucky made eye contact with them, blushing softly for staring too long.

“Can I help you with something handsome?” the person with glittery cheeks spoke with a southern American accent. Bucky's heart fluttered, hearing the sweet sound of the mystery person's voice.

“I think you can, doll. Hi, I’m Bucky,” Bucky gave a charming smile making the person let out an infectious laugh.

“I’m Sam,” Sam stuck out her hand for Bucky to shake. Bucky took a bold step and kissed her hand.

“Smooth. Are you always so charming?” She cooed, sitting down next to him.

“Only when I meet someone who catches my eye. Can I buy you a drink, doll?” He grinned, ordering Sam a drink. The two toasted their drinks once it arrived, and afterward, Sam took his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

She pressed her ass against his crotch, feeling the rough jean material against her ass. She grinds her ass against him as he gripped her waist, kissing the side of her neck, making her let out a breathy moan.

“Got such a lovely ass darling,” Bucky moaned out in her ear, pressing his hard cock against her ass, making her feel him. She let out a whine, letting her head fall against his shoulder. She rolled her hips, grinding against his hard cock, moaning as Bucky's hands wandered her body.

“Can I take you home?” Bucky turned her around so their eyes would meet; he could see the lustful hunger in her in them. 

“Yes, please… I need...” Sam’s voice was filled with desperation and want.

Bucky led her out of the club and into the chauffeured car. She sat on his lap, letting out soft giggles as Bucky nipped softly at her neck. Bucky held her hands behind her back as she began to rut against his leg. Bucky licked up Sam’s neck, kissing softly, scraping his teeth softly against her skin.

“Sir… I need,” She moaned out, grinding her hips against his thigh as he let out a soft chuckle against her neck.

“Settle, babydoll, we’re almost at my place,” He said, kissing her wild and wet, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She let out a muffled moan, letting him suck softly at her tongue.

By the time they had reached their destination, Sam lipstick was smeared, and her head felt cloudy and lightweight. She took hold of his hand and followed along while clinging tightly. Bucky took her to his bedroom, pressing her against his body, lifting her shirt and kissing her chest.

She kneeled and looked up with hazy eyes as she unbuckled his pants, pulling out his cock. She licked slowly at the head of his cock, looking up through her eyelashes, watching the way Bucky would let out breathy moans. She took his cock all the way into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as she deep-throated him.

“Oh baby doll, you were made for sucking cock,” Bucky praised, cumming down her throat. He laid her down on the bed, pulling off her tight shorts to reveal the pink lace thong and the jeweled plug nestled between her cheeks.

“Oh, what a naughty girl. A pretty thing like you wearing a plug, waiting for anyone to fuck your pretty hole,” Bucky purred as he thrust the plugin and out slowly. He watched the way Sam squirmed against the plug, moaning, trying to ride the small and thick plug.

“Sir, please, I want your cock,” Sam whined, biting her lip as Bucky pulled out the plug slowly before thrusting his cock inside her. He thrust rough, grinding his cock inside her as she moaned. They both came shuddering and kissing each other passionately.

“Stay,” Bucky pulled her close, kissing her shoulder as Sam relaxed into his arms.

\----

The morning lighting cascaded in from the window. Sam let out a soft yawn as they looked over at the sleeping Bucky, their heart fluttering at the sight. They leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing their purse, taking out makeup wipes. Just the thought of wearing making up today sent an aching of dysphoria into their chest.

  
“Morning gorgeous.” Bucky's voice was groggy as he rubbed his eyes, smiling at Sam.

“Morning handsome,” Sam chuckled, wiping the glitter from their cheeks.

“Go on a date with me tonight,” Bucky said bluntly, taking Sam’s hand, as Sam let out a soft laugh. 

“Come to my apartment around 6,” Sam said, collecting their things and handing him a piece of paper with their address.

\----

Sam’s apartment was fully furnished, and a balcony looked over the quiet Greek town. The apartment had more of a professional designer style to it and less of a homey feel to it. Bucky sat on the comfortable couch as he waited for Sam to get ready, he took in the various obscure artwork that was on the tan-colored wall.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting,” Sam said as he walked out of his bedroom wearing khakis and a button-up shirt. He was dressed in more male presenting clothing, giving Bucky a shy smile.

“I think you should know before we officially go on a date that I’m non-binary,” He said. He always felt shy and insecure when he would have to come out to people.

“What are your pronouns, sweetheart?” Bucky asked gently, keeping eye contact with Sam to show he was listening. Sam’s eyes widened; he was taken aback for a moment.

“My pronouns are she/her, they/them, and he/him. Today I’m feeling more of he/him,” Sam said in a shaky voice, he had only been out as Non-binary for about a year or so, and he still got scared every time he would tell someone new.

“Okay, well, are you ready to go on our date, pretty boy?” Bucky purred, giving him a charming smile as Sam chuckled and took his hand.

\-----

The restaurant was a nice quiet Greek restaurant with candles on the tables and a violinist playing in the corner. Sam and Bucky were seated adjacent to the violinist, who played a romantic song.

“So, how long have you been in Greece?” Bucky ordered them a bottle of wine and appetizer. This kind of take-charge attitude sent a shiver down Sam’s spine.

“I’ve been here for three weeks, I’m originally from Louisiana,” He took a sip from the white wine, the pit of his stomach tingled. He let out a small smile.

“Delicious? It’s a Kourtaki Retsina white wine. It’s one of my favorite wines. It has a pine and citrus taste to it,” Bucky blushed softly, noticing he was rambling about wine.

“So, do you do business in the wine industry?” Sam thought his rambling was cute and sweet; it had been a long time since he met someone with a passion for something.

“Yes, I made my fortune in wine, now I have a chain of winery throughout Greece. Are you in Greece for work? Is that the reason you're here?” He asked. 

“I model back in the states, but that’s not the reason I’m here. Actually, a rough break up is why I’m here. Me and this guy we dated for two years, and one day we just woke up, and it was like we were strangers. So I packed my things and left. I’ve only been to Greece once for fashion week, and I fell in love with the place,” Sam said, letting Bucky hold his hand from across the table.

“Well, I would be happy to show you some of my favorites places,” He said as Sam blushed.

“I’d love for you to show me around and maybe show me something else,” Sam winked, letting out a purr.

\------

The wine had Sam feeling fuzzy and warm as he rested his head against Bucky’s shoulder as they sat around Bucky's fire pit. Sam felt safe with Bucky's arms around his waist. 

“You’re staring again,” Sam teased, watching the charming man blush in front of him.

“I can’t help it if you're magnificent to look at,” Bucky purred, placing a gentle kiss onto Sam’s hand, watching Sam’s cheeks turn red.

Bucky excused himself for a moment coming back with an original 1940s camera. He let out a soft chuckle as he took a picture of an unaware Sam who was taking a sip of his wine.

“Are you taking my picture?” Sam became shy and bashful, the winemaking him feel soft and warm. Sam nuzzled his face into Bucky’s chest, blushing as the camera let off a shuttering.

“Oh come on, babydoll, you're the perfect muse,” Bucky cooed, tilting Sam chin, making him look up with his big brown glazed over eyes. Maybe it was the wine, or perhaps it was the way Bucky commanded the room, but Sam could feel himself drifting into subspace.

“Sir,” Sam let out a soft whine, taking Bucky's thumb into his mouth, sucking slowly.

“Awe is my babydoll getting soft on me?” Bucky chuckled, scooping Sam up and placing him onto his lap. He slowly undid Sam’s pants pulling out his cock, giving it a slow stroke, watching Sam let out a soft whine. 

“Got such a pretty cock, babydoll, looks delicious,” Bucky wiped his thumb over Sam's leaking slit, licking it clean.

Sam watched with hazy eyes as Bucky’s hand moved slowly up the shaft of his cock. He let out a needy moan, bucking his hips as Bucky kissed him slowly, letting his tongue tease Sam’s bottom lip. 

Bucky sat Sam off his lap, moving to his knees spreading, Sam legs as Sam shied away. Sam was now fully naked while Bucky was still dressed in his nice shirt and tie.

“Don’t shy away from me darling you’ve got such a pretty body,” Bucky praised kissing at Sam’s thigh, nipping softly, reveling in the fact that he had the most amazing person beneath him. 

Bucky licked slowly at the head of Sam’s cock, teasing the foreskin, then licking slowly up the shaft, giving his balls a soft squeeze.

“Sir...please I..Oh! Sir,” Sam moaned, tugging at Bucky's hair and feeling the warmth of Bucky’s throat. He threw his head back, feeling his eyes roll, as he came down Bucky's throat. Bucky pulled off with some cum dripping from his lips, then kissing him roughly and making Sam taste himself on Bucky’s tongue. The noise Sam let out against Bucky's lips was hungry and animalistic. 

“Sir…” Sam reached out for Bucky’s belt buckle, pushing down his pants and taking out his cock. He held Bucky’s hard and leaking cock in his palm, moaning at the feeling as he stroked him.

“Look at you, babydoll, just a perfect cock slut,” Bucky chuckled, watching Sam with hungry eyes as Sam stroked him slow.

“I bet you want a taste?” Bucky shifted position, so Sam was kneeling, and Bucky was sitting on the couch. 

Sam moaned lustfully as he took Bucky into his mouth, the thick musky taste sent Sam over the edge, making him fully sink into subspace. He suckled at Bucky cock long after he had cum down his throat.

“Come on, babydoll, let’s go inside,” Bucky said gently, switching to aftercare mode as Sam let out a soft whine, pouting and resting his head against Bucky's knee. Bucky picked him up, cradling him in his arms bridal style.

Sam felt the warmth of the comfortable sheet as Bucky dressed him in one of his shirts. This made Sam feel happy and content as he pressed against Bucky’s warm body.

“Sir...I feel good,” Sam’s words were slurred, and his voice was soft and gentle.

“I want to make you feel like this forever,” Bucky whispered to a now sleeping Sam, who clung to his side. 

\-------

The morning sunlight drifted in through the white linen curtains, making Sam stir in their sleep. They let out a soft yawn, turning over to see Bucky sleeping next to them. They looked at Bucky fondly, brushing back a strand of Bucky's hair out of his face.

“Hello, babydoll,” Bucky said, opening his eyes, lacing their hands together. Sam felt his heart race just by those simple words as he let out a soft giggle.

“How do you feel? You dropped pretty hard last night,” Bucky asked, he wanted to be a good dom and check in on his sub.

“I feel great, completely relaxed,” Sam said, stretching their body as they got out of the bed.

“Stay for breakfast,” Bucky pleads, smiling at Sam.

\-----

They sat in the breakfast nook that overlooked the private beach. From the nook, Sam could see the waves crashing onto the beach shore.

“Your home is amazing,” Sam complimented, taking a bite out of the chocolate chip waffle.

“Thank you I’ve always been fond of the beach,” He said, looking at Sam as if he was the universe.

“Is that why you have a camera?” Sam watched the way Bucky cheeks turned red, hoping he was reminiscing about the show Sam put on for him and his camera.

“Sort of, photography has always been a hobby of mine. Do you have any hobbies?” Bucky wanted to know everything about Sam, the person in front of him intrigued him so much.

“Actually, my job leaves little time for hobbies, but if I had one, I think collecting would be one. I try to collect a souvenir from all the places my job takes me,” Sam chuckled, he knew his hobby was kinda quirky and dorky.

  
“Yeah? Well, have you seen anything worth remembering?” Bucky smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Maybe,” Sam let out a soft humming noise, giving a sly grin.

\--------

Sam found herself curled up in Bucky arms again for the fourth time this week. Her pleated skirt was hiked up and her panties on the patio floor. She felt floaty and content.

“You know, I can’t see stars like this in New Orleans, there is too much light,” Sam said, her head resting on Bucky's bare chest.

“These stars are almost as beautiful as you,” Bucky murmured as Sam rolled her eyes.

“Such a cheese ball,” She chuckled.

“I thought you liked that in a man?” Bucky teased as Sam let out a snort.

\-------   
  


Sam moved into Bucky's home four weeks into the relationship, they were hesitant at first but agreed. But Sam secretly kept the apartment she was renting out. She was sitting in front of the newly bought pink vanity set, slowly curling her mascara onto her lashes then brushing the soft pink powder onto her cheeks.

“Bucky, sweetie, can you help me into my dress,” Sam cooed, letting Bucky help her step into the custom dress. The dress was a tight black spaghetti-strapped dress with lace at the hem of the dress.

“Perfect,” Bucky kissed her shoulder, letting out a soft hum as Sam chuckled, feeling Bucky’s lips at her neck.

“Sir...the garden party,” Sam let out a soft whine, feeling Bucky’s hand grope at her chest. Bucky let out a gruff rumble, pulling away from Sam. Bucky gave her one last kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the chauffeured car.

\-------

The summer moonlight cascaded onto the lively garden that was filled with lavishly dressed people mingling about, giving fake smiles and firm handshakes that could make an unaccustomed man wince in pain. The music was classical instrumental that had people dance close and slowly.

“May I have this dance?” Bucky teased, taking Sam’s hand and leading her to the dance floor. He pulled her close, letting himself take the lead as they glided across the dance floor.

Sam became self-conscious as people stared and some people showing disgust while others looked on to gawk at them.

“People are staring,” Sam whispered in Bucky's ear, her anxiety making her feel exposed to the world.

“It’s probably because I have the most beautiful date here,” Bucky tried to calm her fears with compliments unaware how bad her anxiety was. 

A well-tailored suit-wearing man began chatting Bucky up completely, ignoring Sam, making her feel out of place. Then a group of women came up to Bucky, fawning over him as Bucky gave them a charming smile, the group slowly pushing Sam out of view.

Sam’s heart sunk into her stomach when she realized that she didn’t truly fit into Bucky's posh lifestyle. She could feel the lump in her throat form as she walked farther away from the party. 

She didn’t realize how deep into the vineyard she was until she noticed the only thing she recognized was the stars in the sky, and even those started to seem unfamiliar to the blurry stars she was used to in Louisiana.

“Sam! Sam!” Bucky called out, holding a flashlight.

“Shouldn’t you be with your fans of gaggling women” she hissed out, jealousy and anxiety overpowering her emotions. 

“What? Are you jealous of those women? Babydoll, you know I only have eyes for you,” He said, trying to take Sam’s hand, but she pulled it away from him rough.

“Don’t touch me,” she hissed, pouting her lips.

“Oh come on, you're acting like a child. Those girls don’t want me, they just want my money,” Bucky dismissed, still unaware of the real problem.

“You’re unbelievable! Just take me home,” Sam huffed out, ripping the flashlight from his hand and stomping off.

\------

Sam rested her head against the car window, still giving Bucky the silent treatment. She knew she was overreacting and overthinking, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak.

She walked slowly and quietly up the stairs to their bedroom, stripping off her clothes and curling up in bed, letting the tears fall freely.

“Sam...sweetheart, I’m sorry I’m not sure what happened but talk to me. We can fix it together,” Bucky whispered as Sam closed her eyes tight, pretending to be asleep. 

Bucky pressed his lips against her cheek, kissing softly.

\-------

The morning after their fight, Sam dreaded the conversation they obviously needed to have. Sam let out a soft yawn, stretching her arms out only to feel an empty bed and a note.

_ Dear, Sam _

_ Put on a lovely outfit and meet me in the chauffeured car. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Bucky XOXO _

Sam smiled gently to herself and began to slip on a floral summer dress. She was greeted by Bucky, who held a picnic basket and his hand and kissed her cheek.

“I’m taking you to my vineyard,” He smiled, helping her into the car.

The car ride was comfortably silent with their hands laced together and masking the real problem the couple had.

\------

The vineyard was magnificent. There were rows of grapevines and a building to do a sample tasting of various wines. There was even a small cottage to stay at and a wedding venue.

Bucky set down the blanket and the picnic basket up under a big oak tree. He pulled out the sandwiches and a bottle of champagne with chilled glasses.

“I wanted to make up for yesterday,” Bucky said, handing her a glass of champagne.

“Thank you,” Sam’s heart fluttered at the scenery, but she began to feel doubt when she realized Bucky wasn’t actually apologizing. She then laid her head in his lap, letting him feed her grapes.

\------

The wind blew gently through the big oak tree as Sam sat on Bucky’s lap, kissing him slowly, letting Bucky’s hands wander her body.

“Let me taste you, babydoll,” Bucky's voice was low and purring as he licked at the hickey he created on Sam’s neck.

“Sir…,” Sam whined, grinding her hips against Bucky's hard cock, letting Bucky pull off her panties and turning her onto her stomach.

“Look at that pretty hole of yours,” Bucky cooed, teasing Sam's hole, slowly with his finger before pressing his mouth on Sam's ass, leaving a teeth mark indent. Sam let out a soft whine, grinding her hips against the picnic blanket.

“Settle, babydoll,” Bucky slapped Sam ass roughly, hearing Sam moan in pleasure, pressing her ass out. Bucky gripped her hips, licking slowly at her hole. He sucked and licked at her hole as she squirmed and moaned in pleasure, coming undone underneath him.

\----------

Sam had officially been with Bucky for a month now, and their relationship had been up and down. He had found himself sitting in front of a now blank computer screen. He had recently got off a skype call with his ex-boyfriend Riley, and his head now felt clouded with doubt about his relationship with Bucky.

Sam leaned back on the couch in the apartment he told Bucky he got rid of but kept it out of fear the relationship wouldn’t work. Now he was faced with the possibility of still being in love with Riley. When he had seen Riley's face pop up on his computer screen, it had felt like the first time all over again.

Sam began to compare the different feelings he felt for Bucky and Riley. For Riley, it was familiar, and it felt like coming home, but with Bucky, it was new and exciting, but it was starting to fizzle out. There were clear problems between the two of them. For example, Bucky clearly didn’t understand when something bothered Sam and would try to buy off Sam's frustration

\---------

Sam had come to a decision when he pulled up to Bucky’s home that was once their home. When he got inside, he began to pack his things, hoping he could leave without a goodbye.

“Where are you going?” Bucky asked softly.

“I’m going back home,” He said softly.

“So, that’s it; you’re quitting us because we’ve been having fights for the last two weeks,” Bucky said, angry and defensive. 

“It’s not just fighting! It’s everything! It’s the fact that you would rather buy me some expensive gift instead of genuinely apologizing,” He shouted, anger boiling in his blood.

“So it’s my fault that we’ve been fighting because last time I checked, you're the one who shuts me out!” Bucky pointed out, turning Sam around to face him.

“It’s both of our faults. We jumped into this thing too fast. I’m just tired of feeling like a stranger in this town. I’m tired of jumping in headfirst only to get hurt. I’m going back home to figure out what I need for once,” Sam stated, picking up his suitcase. He pressed his hand gently to Bucky's cheek, rubbing it softly.

“I thought you loved me,” Bucky whispered, kissing Sam’s palm.

“I do love you. I love you enough to know that this isn’t working. Maybe in another life...or maybe years down the line. But right now, it’s just not working,” Sam said.

“Then take this. I figure this could be your rememberable souvenir,” Bucky handed him a framed picture of the two of them sitting under the oak tree. Sam pulled him close kissing him for the last time letting the memories wash over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed


End file.
